No Need For Love
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: Sequel to No Need For Family. Miya goes to school in the past. ***DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF INTEREST***
1. Going Back

Do not sue me for any copyright reasons, and yes I did create some of these charicters, but only a few.  
  
Ai Muyo: No Need For Love  
  
Chapter 1: Going Back  
  
Maiaka opened her eyes. The sun bathed her tree in sunlight. A thought occured to her, but was interupted by the small beep of her communicator.   
"Hello? Maiaka speaking." She said to the small watchlike thing.   
"Yo, long time no see." a firmilier voice said.  
"Jen!"  
"That's right, It's me. I'm calling on account of..." Maiaka cut Jen off before she could say anything else.  
"I get to come back?" She asked in an excited tone.  
"Not exactly..." Jen replied.  
"Oh, I can't wait!" Maiaka squealed.  
"MAIAKA!"  
"What?" She was having so much good luck lately, nothing could shatter this good moment.  
"You are not coming back."  
"Then why did you call?" She asked in a huffy voice.  
"I was hoping to speak to Miya," Jen explained.  
"Oh," Maiaka was silent for a moment, then dropped the communicator on Miya's head.  
"Ow," She complained, rubbing her head. "What did you do that for Maiaka?"  
"Jen wants to talk to you."  
"Hello?" Miya asked the communicator.  
"Yo, It's me, Jen."  
"Hello, Jen. You wish to speak to me?"  
Maiaka sat on the tree branch, right above where Miya was sitting, and right under where Miyu was laying, eating a apple. There was a beep as Miya turned off the communicator.   
"Well?" Miyu asked, shoving her apple in her mouth.  
"Jen wants me to go back on account of something that could be a threat in the future if it isn't closely watched."  
"What?" Maiaka and Miyu asked in curiousity. Miya just ignored them and went back to her book. After a while Miya stood up and walked off. Soon after she left Ami and her pet Chi-ohki and Maiaka's best friend, Miko joined them. Miko sat down on the tree branch next to Maiaka.   
"I brought lunch for all of us." she smiled. That was Miko for you, If Sasami wasn't in the kitchen, she was. "Here," she handed everyone a bag.   
"Oh, you brought me junkfood!" Miyu remarked when she opened her bag. If it wasn't junkfood, she wouldn't eat it. Ami and Miko laughed. She was sounding more like Maiaka's sister, Ryoko, every day. Maiaka rolled her eyes.   
"I didn't have time to make anything fancy, so we'll have to settle for peanutbutter and jelly today." Miko laughed.  
"What's the matter with Miya today? She doesn't seem to be herself." Ami pointed out. That was just like Ami to worry about other people more than herself.   
"Jen called," San-ohki said, digging into her bag, which was filled with homemade peppermints.   
"So?"   
"A phone call from Jen is enough to make anyone have a bad day." San-ohki commented. AMi giggled.  
"You're not being nice San-ohki."   
"It's true,"  
Ami giggled some more.   
"What did she say?" Miko asked.  
Maiaka chewed on her sandwhich some more. "Miya gets to go back again." She said in an angry tone. Miko almost choked.  
"I don't blame her for being unhappy!" She said. 12 years ago Miko had been rescued from spending her life locked in a cave. Ever since then, the mention of time travel made her uneasy.   
"Relax, Jen said we don't get to come. I wonder why..." 


	2. A New Friend

You know what I have to say about copyright.  
  
Ai Muyo: No Need For Love   
Chapter 2: A New Friend  
"Where can she be?" Jen was sitting in the forest, waiting for her arriving guest. It was about 3:00 in the morning, and nobody was around. Later that day Tenchi would be leaving for school, but living on campus. Jen had called for Miya to keep an eye on him, and pose as a student. At first she was reluctant, but finally agreed. Jen saw a bright flash coming from behind her. She turned, and standing there, backpack in hand, was Miya.   
"What took you so long?" Jen growled. She wasen't a morning person.  
"You try going anywhere when your little sister is attached to your foot." she grumbled. Jen snorted.   
"Looks like your going to have to camp outside tonight to keep everyone from seeing you." She sniffed the air before exiting the forest. Then carefully, she led Miya to the cave where her sister, Ryoko, had been found. A sleeping bag and some other items where back far into the cave for MIya to use.   
"And just where are you going?" Miya asked as Jen turned to leave.  
"Back to the bottom of Tenchi's bed. Where else do you think I would sleep?" Jen turned to face Miya. "Why? You didn't expect me to stay out here with you, did you?"   
"No. I don't expect anything from you or anyone else." Miya unzipped the sleeping bag and crawled in. She slept for what felt like an eternity until she was woke by the sound of an alarm clock. At first she thought she was dreaming, but then, was she? She decided she wasn't, so she climbed out of the sleeping bag, changed, and packed all the stuff she would need (books, pens, pencils, notepads, ect.) into her bag. Just like her sister had used years before, all of her clothes were in a pop-up wardrobe. Anything and everything she owned was in there. Before she had left, she had put food and beverages in her pop-up wardrobe to eat if she got hungry. Out of her bottomless pit pocket she pulled out a skillet and some matches. She went and collected firewood to create a fire and pulled out the ingredients to fresh okonomiyaki, and cooked it in her skillet. Before long, Jen showed up.  
"Miya, are you ready yet?" she asked grumpily.  
"Yes," Miya answered, shoving the rest of the okonomiyaki in her mouth.  
"Hey! How rude, you didn't save me any?"   
"I didn't know you wanted any."  
Jen made a fake mad look on her face that made Miya laugh. Jen was being the same as before. It seemed living in the past again didn't have an affect on her. But then, nothing ever did.   
"C'mon, you need to get going soon!" Jen snapped.  
"Hmm..." thought Miya. "Perhaps she would make a good drill sargent..." The thought made Miya laugh out loud, and she received a evil look from Jen that made her laugh even more. Miya finished sipping her tea and put her fire out. After making sure there was no trace of her being there, she started along the long trail to where the bus would pick her up. Fifteen minutes after she got there, Tenchi joined her.  
"Oh, Hello! You live around here?" He asked in his always cheerful manner.  
"Uh, y-y-yes." She stuttered. Even though she new him, she was always pretty nervous when it came to confronting and conversing with other people.   
"So, whats your name?"  
"Miya."  
"That's a pretty name."  
"Thanks."  
"So, where did you come from?"  
"I'm a foreign exchange student from America."  
"Really? That's cool."  
Miya blushed. She wasn't used to a lot of attention.  
"Thank you."  
"So, Do you want to be friends?"  
"Sure...Um..."  
"Tenchi Misaki."  
"Konnichiwa, Tenchi-chan."  
"Woah, for an American student you sure know your Japanese. I'm impressed."  
Miya felt her face grow hot again.  
"Do you live here?"  
"Yep."  
"It's pretty. I'm glad I came in spring. Cherry blossoms are so pretty."   
Before Tenchi could respond, the bus going to Tokyo appeared in front of them. 


End file.
